Roger's High School Course Descriptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses Global Geography This class teaches students about the geographical features of the world and the geographical locations of its regions. Topics talked about in this class include terrorism, war, climate, terrain, genocide and much more. Spanish I This class teaches students basic Spanish vocabulary, conversational skills plus reading and writing skills. This is perfect for those who want to say words like Si or Nino or other Spanish words in their careers beyond high school. Clothing and Fashion I This class teaches students how to sew clothing which includes four projects, one per quarter. Projects are a skirt or pants, a top or dress, a shirt and a knit garment. Materials may be purchased based on student abilities but must be bought by the student alone. A lab fee will surely be charged. Algebra I This math class deals with basic and intermediate algebra topics such as linear and quadratic equations, inequalities, radicals, exponents and roots, polynomials and systems of linear equations. A graphing calculator will be required for this course. Literature and Composition Studies This class introduces students to literary analyses of adult works such as Of Mice and Men and Romeo and Juliet. Writing, listening, speaking and reading skills will be stressed in this class. PE I This class helps students stay fit through Personal Fitness, Sports, CPR & AED, Rock Climbing and Adventure Education. Biology This science class takes students through the world of biology. Topics include Cells, Cell Division, Genetics, Anatomy and Physiology, Ecology and Evolution. Sophomore Year Year-long Courses Geometry This math course deals with measurment of lines, points, angles, shapes and solids. Topics include the real number system, geometric proofs, inequalities and equations, lines, points, angles, polygons, quadrilaterals, triangles, right triangle trigonometry, solids, perimeter, area, circles, surface area and volume. A compass, protractor and graphing calculator are required. Chemistry This course takes students through chemical principles and processes. Topics include chemical vs. physical changes, the periodic table, the difference between compounds and mixtures and more chemistry topics. American Literature and Composition This class teaches students how to analyze American literary works. Writing and speaking skills are also stressed in this class. Spanish II This class continues on from Spanish I with new Spanish words and vocabulary. Conversational skills are still stressed in this class though. Clothing and Fashion II This class expands upon what is learned in Clothing and Fashion I. In this one, the four projects are fitting pants, sheer fabric garments, plaids and lined projects. As well, sewing careers will be included in the coursework along with the four projects. And as always, a lab fee counts. Semester-long Courses Driver's Education Classroom Phase This class deals with the rules of the road in lecture in case students want to actually drive. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This portion of the class should be taken into consideration, because even with a licensed driver with you, driving can by very dangerous! PE II This class is for students who do not take Health in the filled semester and covers Swimming, Fitness Consumerism and Social Dance. Health This class is the only class that can substitute PE. Topics include Birth, Death, Suicide Prevention, Drug Abuse, Sexually Transmitted Diseases and Reproduction. College Preparatory Reading This class helps students prepare for the mandatory ACT and optional SAT. College level books are read at a high school pace and a reading list is required for this course. Junior Year Year-long Courses Physics This class deals with monetum, force, charge and other force related aspects of science. This class requires Algebra I and Geometry as well as dedication and hard work! Algebra II/Trigonometry This class is a review of Algebra I topics and a survey of Algebra II topics along with Trigonometry. Topics include Synthetic Division, Complex Numbers, Trigonometric Identities and more. A graphing calculator will be needed for this class. US History This class talks about the historical impacts on the US including World Wars I and II, the Revolutionary War, the Great Depression, the 9/11 Attacks and others. Spanish III This class deals with more advanced Spanish vocabulary words, sentences and definitions. Reading, writing and speaking skills are also stressed as are the many cultures of Spain and its territories. PE III This class deals with fitness in a required option-based fashion. Topics to choose from include Football, Basketball, Rock Climbing, Scuba Diving, Swimming, Running, Powerlifting, Adventure Education and Soccer. Semester-long Courses British Literature and Composition I This class teaches students how to analyze works from fiction in Ancient to Baroque British History. Dramatic Literature and Composition This course helps students learn to review and analyze plays as literature from all over the world. Reading, writing and speaking skills are also stressed. Creative Writing I This class takes students through the writing of their own creative stories, songs, poems and more. Creative Writing II This class builds upon what is learned in Creative Writing I. Senior Year Year-long Courses Calculus This class is the most advanced math class in the high school curriculum. Topics include derivatives, functions, integrals and cubic or higher equations. A graphing calculator will indeed be required. Spanish IV This class takes students through highly advanced Spanish skills and a possible field trip to Spain which must be paid for by the student. PE IV This class builds upon what is learned in PE III with more strenuous activities. Earth Science This class is a survey on meteorology and geology. Topics include glaciers, forests, soil, rocks and minerals, clouds, hurricanes, tornadoes and other nautral disasters and the water cycle. Semester-long Courses Communication and Composition This class refines what is learned in previous English classes in a serious manner. Poetry and Composition This class helps students increase their poetic potential, literally with poem reading and writing. American Government This class takes students through the politics of America. Topics include elections, levels and branches of government, crime and punishment, law and safety and Homeland Security. Consumer Economics This class teaches high school seniors about post high school responsible money management. Topics include housing, banking, the federal reserve system, purchases, credit, billing and taxing. Astronomy This class talks about stars, galaxies and their mythologies since ancient times. Senior Foods This class focuses primarily on the basics of food service. However, it will need a lab fee and those who take this class must have zero previous cooking instruction. Category:Roger's Responsibilities Category:Roger's Belongings Category:Items Category:Vital Possessions Category:Personal Possessions Category:School Schedules Category:High School Schedules Category:Course Descriptions Category:Schedules Category:School Responsibilities